


Cream

by emmaliza



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: 90s fic, Denial, Food Kink, Innuendo, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, one innuendo stretched for over a thousand words, smut and humor, some weight shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Gary eats a bun. Robbie has opinions on this.





	Cream

“Are you eating again?”  
  
Gary pauses, cream bun halfway to his mouth, nonplussed by the judgement in Robbie's voice. He's not usually the judgemental type. “Piss off, Rob,” he says, and then takes a large bite of his bun, swallowing cake and the first wisps of sweet, goey cream.  
  
“You should be careful,” Rob points out, landing next to him on the couch with a thud. “Nigel won't like it if you get fat.”  
  
Oh, of course. Rob's still bitter about Nige telling him he needed to lose weight like, a year ago, and now he's taking it out on him. You gotta hand it to Rob, he can hold a grudge. “You should talk,” he mutters, which – that was a bit mean, maybe, but Rob laughs it off.  
  
“That's different. I'm a growing boy. You want me to get all big and strong, don't you?”  
  
Gary rolls his eyes. Rob is only three years younger than him. “Mate, you're already four inches taller than me,” he says. If he's being honest, it's probably closer to five, but he doesn't want to be. “I don't want you getting any bigger than that.” He ignores an uncomfortable feeling at the back of his mind, the part of him that trips up on the thought of Rob  _getting bigger_  and isn't sure if he's being entirely truthful. He takes another bite.  
  
“Oh?” There's a few seconds of silence between them on the couch, and then Rob starts sniggering. “You know, some people might just think you've got an oral fixation.”  
  
“What?!” Gary turns pink as he glares at Rob, and that only makes Rob laugh harder.  
  
“Come on, we can sell it!” he insists. “Bet the girls would love to sit on your face.” Gary blushes harder.  _Bloody hell Rob._  “Or...” his eyes trail toward the corner of Gary's mouth, where Gary now realises he has a spot of cream he didn't remember to wipe away. Shit. “Is that not what you'd prefer, if you like cream so much? You know, I did think Nige was up to something, covering us in it in that video...”  
  
“Oh god, Rob!” He has to cover his face with one hand, while still clutching the cream bun in the other. Rob only carries on laughing manically at that. Gary knows Rob only winds him up like this because he's such a prude, but well, he can't really help it, can he?  
  
Then after awhile, the laughter stops. “Hey, come on,” says Rob, while Gary is still hiding behind his palms. “I'm only messing with you Gaz, you know that. What you like in your mouth is none of my business.”  
  
“That's not helping,” he mumbles, still hiding his red cheeks from sight.   
  
Rob lets out an exaggerated sigh. “Give here.” And Gary looks up, perturbed, as Rob takes the bun right from his hand. “See?” he takes a big bite himself. “We're both eating cream now.”  
  
Gary stares. He swallows. He ought to be annoyed by Rob stealing his snack, but – Rob's gulp has left a thick circle of cream around his bottom lip, and there's more spilling from the bun onto his jaw and... look, Gary knows he shouldn't be thinking this, but Rob made the comparison and so he can hardly help–  
  
“You are the messiest eater in the world, you know that Rob?”  
  
Rob grins. “Better I get it all over myself than you, right?” he asks. Gary's eyebrows jump up into his hairline. Fuck, they've gone back there. He doesn't even know if Rob is doing it on purpose now but– “Gaz?” Robbie seems put out by his lack of response, and when Gary can't think of anything to say, he dips two fingers in the cream of the bun and swipes them against Gary's jaw.  
  
Gary gasps.  
  
That was not the right reaction. That cannot be what Rob was expecting. He should have laughed, should have flinched, should have yelled – just about anything else. He feels a pulsing between his legs, he knows he's getting hard and he's terrified Rob is going to notice, but he can't bring himself to look down and find out how noticeable it is.  
  
Hesitantly, he meets Rob's eye, and sees him staring curiously. Rob's definitely noticed.  
  
Gary's eyes so wide as he's pushed back into the couch, Rob crawling into his lap, teasing smile on his lips. Oh god. Rob still has that fucking cream on his chin, looking painfully sweet, and Gary wants to taste it, lick it, kiss him, and he thinks Rob knows that too.  
  
Rob's fingers are on his skin, tracing white fluid further across his jaw, and Gary practically whimpers. “You know, I didn't tell you how pretty you were with cream all over you,” he whispers, although he can't quite keep a straight face. “On set, that is. Would you like that? Me getting it all over you?” Gary's jaw hangs open, he's practically panting, and yeah, he's definitely hard by now. Maybe Mark has a point about him wearing tracksuits all the time, because he's not hiding anything in these. Rob acknowledges his lack of response, and moves his fingers further left, pressing them to Gary's lips. “In you?”  
  
Gary smothers a groan. He knows he shouldn't, that Rob's just kidding about because he's Rob, he's going to get them both in trouble – but he can't help himself, he takes Rob's fingers into his mouth and sucks whatever hint of cream there is left greedily. It's so sweet. He knows it doesn't taste anything like what  _that_  would (not that he's thought a lot about what  _that_  tastes like!), but it goes right to his cock regardless.  
  
Rob's green eyes go wide and he lets out a choked noise at having Gary suck on his fingers, and then Gary's hands go flailing, while he has no idea what they're up to. He ends up grabbing Robbie by the hip, pressing their bodies together and – Rob's hard too. Fuck.  
  
 _He's seventeen, everything gets him hard,_  Gary reminds himself. He doesn't know if he's trying not to panic, or not to get his hopes up. Rob gasps too, and when Gary lets go of his fingers, their eyes meet. Rob looks just as scared as he feels.  
  
Has Rob ever done anything with a boy? Gary doesn't know. He knows he hasn't, but to be fair, he hasn't done anything with many girls either. In either case, he suspects they're both in way over their heads.  
  
Surprisingly, Rob is the one to back down first. “Sorry Gaz,” he mutters, breaking their gaze. “I was only kidding with ya.” He crawls out of Gary's lap awkwardly, and Gary sighs – still not sure if he's disappointed or relieved.  
  
Then Mark enters the room, and Rob plasters his usual grin on his face, adjusting baggy trousers to hide his erection before going to bother his best friend. Gary folds his legs against his chest to conceal himself, and grabs the bun, long since discarded on the table in front of them, to stuff into his mouth. He probably shouldn't want it now Rob's fingers have been all over it, but well, he's hungry.  
  
He practically swallows it whole, but afterwards he still doesn't feel full.


End file.
